mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Twins
Kat and Ana (WarioWare, Nintendo, both pairs are twins), *Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Transformers, both pairs are twins), *Rin and Len Kagamine (Vocaloid, both pairs are twins), *Bananas in Pyjamas (namesake series, both pairs are twins and yellow) *Lem and Ada (Strawberry Shortcake, both pairs are twins), *Zack and Cody Martin (The Suite Life series, both pairs are twins), *Mighty Mac (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins), *The Boot and Foot Twins (Letterland, both pairs are twins), *Liv and Maddie (Namesake, both pairs have yellow (Miss Twins have yellow skin while Liv and Maddie have blonde hair (that makes yellow)) and are twins) *Turny and Burny (The Uglydoll Show, both pairs are twins), *Tia Landry and Tamera Campbell (Sister, Sister, both pairs are twins; the characters on the show weren't twins, but the actresses who played them are twins in real life), *Sherri and Terri Mackleberry (The Simpsons, both pairs are twins), *Tara and Tamara (Pinky and Perky, both pairs are twins), *The Grady Twins (The Shining, both pairs are twins), *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland, both pairs are twins), *Fuzzy and Wuzzy (The Big Comfy Couch, both pairs are twins), *Tuffnut and Ruffnut (How to Train Your Dragon, both pairs are twins), *Amy and Samey (Total Drama Series, both pairs are twins), *The Dee Dee Twins (Batman Beyond, Return Of The Joker, both pairs are twins), *Bill & Ben (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins and yellow), *Annie & Clarabel (The Railway Series, Annie & Clarabel are related and look similar, just like Miss Twins; however Annie is the older of Thomas' two coaches), *Hugs and Tugs (Care Bears, both pairs are siblings), *Coochie and Coo (Rolie Polie Olie, both pairs are siblings), *Molly and Polly Glossip (Pigeon Street, both pairs are twins), *The Breadsnapper Twins (Wimpole Village, both pairs are twins and have blue, red and yellow), *Abigail and Amelia Gables (The Aristocats, both pairs are twins), *Prohyas and Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords, both pairs are twins), *Milkweed and Tumbleweed (My Little Pony, both pairs are yellow and twins), *Aloe and Lotus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both pairs are twins), *Cloudchaser and Flitter (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both pairs are twins), *Ami and Mami (Idolmaster, both pairs are twins), *Chip and Dale (Disney, both pairs are twins), *Tomik and Bellgarde (Family Guy, both pairs are twins) *Terrible Twins (Little Monsters, both pairs are twins) *The Exorsisters (Transylvania Pet Shop, both pairs are twins), *Donald and Douglas (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins), *Pixie and Dixie (Hanna Barbera, both pairs are siblings), *Phil and Lil Devile (Rugrats, both pairs are twins), *Timmy and Tommy Tibble (Arthur, both pairs are twins and have yellow), *Mulch and Hummus (Gadget Boy, both pairs are twins), *Angus and Elpseth McTout (The Family Ness, both pairs are siblings), *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney, all five are relevant to each other; Huey, Dewey and Louie are triplets), *Fred and George Weasley (Harry Potter, both pairs are twins), *Parvati and Padma Patil (Harry Potter, both pairs are twins), *Koume and Kotake (The Legend of Zelda, both pairs are twins), *Twin (Bubble tanks 1 and 2, both pairs are twins), *Megan and Kimberley (Trapped!: Ever After Episode 2, both pairs are twins, Alas Megan was trapped on floor three in the game Scallywag Wood while Kimberley escaped the tower with key of freedom, but Little Miss Twins always stayed together), *Sydney and Toots (Bash Street Kids, both pairs are twins), *Chip and Skip (Camp Lazlo, both pairs are twins), *Thing 1 and Thing 2 (Cat in the Hat, both pairs are twins), *The Eggheads (The Amazing World of Gumball, both pairs are twins), *Benjy Vendock and Becca De Nilsen (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both pairs are twins), *Ashely and Ashlyn (Final Destination 3, both pairs are girls and are twins), *Fly and Fly-lady (Flushed Away, both pairs are twins), *Yun and Yang (Street Fighter III, both pairs are twins), *Sunny Side Up and Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Lalaloopsy, both pairs are twins), *Whittany and Brittany Biskit (Littlest Pet Shop, both pairs are twins), *Gravity and Skales (Flipnote Hatena, both pairs are twins), *Camille and Chenille (Junie B. First Grader Series, both pairs are twins), *Shyness and Friendly (Until We Hug Again, both pairs are twins), *Fluffy and Uranus (Duckman, both are alike, always together and are despised by Duckman and Little Miss Naughty), *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp, both pairs are twins), *Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear, both pairs are siblings), *Little Twin Stars (Sanrio, both pairs are twins), *Michael and Jane Banks (Mary Poppins, both pairs are siblings), *Prayer and Charity Christian (Christian Mingle, both pairs are siblings), *Katy and Tom Pottage (Postman Pat, both pairs are twins), *Sarah and James Jones (Fireman Sam, both pairs are twins), *Splatter and Dodge (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins), *Arry and Bert (The Railway Series, both pairs are twins and have yellow; although Arry and Bert are rude), *Wilykit and Wilykat (ThunderCats, both pairs are twins), *Mishka and Grishka (Octopussy, both pairs are twins), *Ebgert and Leo (The Egg Twins) (Oswald, both pairs are twins), *Priscilla and Penelope Pinkpaws (Angelina Ballerina, both pairs are twins), *Topsy and Tim (Namesake series, both pairs are twins), *Rosie and Rocky Cockle (Cockleshell Bay, both pairs are twins), *Jonathan and Judy Brown (Paddington Bear, both pairs are siblings), *Pete and Linda Twist (Round the Twist, both pairs are siblings), *Perkin, Posie and Pootle (The Flumps, all five are siblings, Perkin also have a yellow and blue hat while Posie has a blue ribbon), *Booker and Sheldon (Garfield/US Acres, both pairs are yellow twins), *Who, What and Where (Garfield/US Acres, all five look alike to their own siblings), *Ben and Lucy Kitchen (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both pairs are siblings), *Jerry and John (Fire Engine Fred, both pairs are twins), *Wilf and Wilma Page (The Magic Key, both pairs are siblings), *Prince Adam and Princess Adora (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, both pairs are twins), *Cleo and Fido (Weasel and Measley's offspring) (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both pairs are siblings), *Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls, both pairs are twins), *Popo and Nana (Ice Climber/Super Smash Bros., both pairs are twins), *Captain Britain and Psylocke (Marvel Comics, both pairs are twins, have yellow and originated in the United Kingdom), *Diget and Fidget (Gadget and the Gadgetinis, both pairs are siblings, it is unknown that Diget and Figit are twins or not) *Plusle and Minun (Pokemon, both pairs twins and usually seen in a pair), *Tate and Liza (Gym leaders, Pokemon, both pairs are twins), *The Twit Birds (The Magic Roundabout, both pairs are yellow twins), *Coral Seashells and Sand.E Starfish (Lalaloopsy, both pairs are siblings, Coral and Sand.E are not twins), *Skip and Hop (Zack and Quack, both pairs are twins), *Joe and Jinx (Gess whit Jess, both pairs are twins), *Tooty and Hooty (Chugginton, both pairs are twins), *Scooter and Skeeter (The Muppets, both pairs are twins), *The Sparky Twins (Little Robots, both pairs are twins), *Sophie (Roald Dahl's The BFG, this Sophie and one of the Little Miss Twins were inspired both by a young real-life girl called Sophie (Roald Dahl's granddaughter and one of Roger Hargreaves' daughters respectively)), *Joey and Davey Monkey (Sesame Street, both pairs are twins), *Joe and Moe Busby (Sesame Street, both pairs are twins), *Micky and Jay (The Ridonculous Race, both pairs are twins), *Heckle and Jeckle (The Talking Magpies/Terrytoons, both pairs are twins), *Lola and Lana Loud (The Loud House, both pairs are twins and have yellow), *Felix and Zoe (Messy Goes to Okido, both pairs are siblings, it unknowns Felix and Zoe are twins or not), *Max and Maxine (Letterland, both pairs are love being whit each other, but Little Miss Twins are both females and twins, while Max and Maxine are best friends and cousins. Plus Max is male and Maxine is female), *3 and 4 (Peanuts, both pairs are twins), *Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot, both are two heads), *Frank and Eddie (TUGS, both pairs are twins), *Twin QTs (The Loud House, both pairs are twins and have yellow), *Kim and Kam Chin (Class of 3000, both pairs are twins). *Quibble (My Singing Monsters, both pairs are twins), *Timmy and Tommy Nookling (Animal Crossing, both pairs are twins) *Freddie & Frieda (Rupert Bear Follow the Magic, both pairs are twins), *The Twin Kitties (Bad Kitty, both pairs are twins) *Fuka and Fumika Narutaki (Negima, both pairs are twins) *Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry, both pairs are twins) *Cherries and Yin-Yang (Inanimate Insanity, all three pairs are twins) *Marie and Callie the Squid Sisters (Splatoon, both are seen as a duo) *Dev and Nev Jumelle (Dot., both pairs are twins) *Pyra and Mythra (Xenoblade,Chronicles 2, both pair are sisters) *Praxis and Theory (Xenoblade,Chronicles 2, both pair are siblings) Gallery Kat and Ana.png|'Kat (pink hair) and Ana (orange hair)' Sunstreaker and Sideswipe toys.jpg|'Sunstreaker (yellow) and Sideswipe (red)' Rin and Len Kagamine.png|'Rin (girl) and Len Kagamine (boy)' Lem and Ada toys.jpg|'Lem (hat, right) and Ada (bow, left)' Devon_and_cornwall.png|'Devon and Cornwall' Frank&Eddie.jpg|'Frank and Eddie' DonaldandDouglas.png|'Donald and Douglas' Bill and Ben the tank engine twins.png|'Bill and Ben' Heckle_and_Jeckle.png|'Heckle and Jeckle' Liv and maddie.png|'Liv (right) and Maddie (left)' Squid_Sisters.png|Callie and Marie the Squid Sisters Category:Main series